


keep me safe, keep me sane

by corbrinas



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Scarlett the Protective Big Sis, i'm just backstage trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: scarlett would do anything for kit.





	keep me safe, keep me sane

"Kit?" An 8-year-old Scarlett called out, looking high and low around the school playground for her sister.

"Kit, where are you? We need to go home now!" 

She wandered around the play equipment, only to find the small girl curled up under the slide. It was a heartbreaking sight, seeing her baby sister with red puffy eyes and tear streaks staining her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her concern growing.

No words came from the younger sister, only sniffles. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Kit and felt her head lay on her shoulder.

"Am I ugly?" Kit spoke, her voice scratchy from crying.

"What? Of course not! Who told you that? I'll kill them!" Scarlett spluttered.

"It was Dylan Barker. He said because I don't wear pink and dresses like the other girls I'm ugly" Kit cried, looking up at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

She knew she was not like the others. 

She knew she would rather listen to rock music than play with Barbie dolls.

But was it really that bad to be different?

"A stupid boy isn't allowed to make you feel bad, or anyone for that matter. You are beautiful and definitely not ugly, you understand?" Scarlett spoke sternly yet softly at the same time.

Kit nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Scarlie, I love you"

"I love you too Diamond"

**Author's Note:**

> i have the idea of scarlett calling kit 'diamond' and that's how she got the name 'dj diamond mind'. idk i'm just in love with backstage


End file.
